Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent my Winter Vacation (2019 direct to DVD and Blu-Ray movie)
Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent my Winter Vacation is to be an upcoming direct to DVD and Blu-Ray movie, airing on Cartoon Network on December 13, 2019. It stars the voice talents from John Kassir (succeeding from Charles Adler respectively), Tress MacNeille (not only voices Babs Bunny and a few other characters, but replacing the late June Foray respectively), Jason Marsden (replacing the late Joe Alaskey respectively), Jeff Bergman, Billy West (replacing the late Don Messick Respectively), Kath Soucie, Gail Matthius, Cree Summer Francks, Frank Welker, Danny Cooksey, Rob Paulsen, Maurice LaMarche, Jim Cummings, Edie McClurg, Candi Milo, Jennifer Hale and also starring the voice talents from Ian McKellen as Santa Claus (voice) and Angela Lansbury as Mrs. Claus (voice). Plot Summary The plot of the television film centers on the various Tiny Toon Adventures ''characters and what plans they have during the winter vacation right after their semester at ACME Looniversity ends. * Buster plans to go sled riding downhill * Babs plans to make a great big snowman, which comes to life and begins going crazy. * Plucky spends Christmas Eve and Christmas Day at his house. * Hamton, Winnie and Wade (along with Uncle Stinky) celebrate Hannukah at Bubbie and Pappy's house. * Fifi goes out to buy secret Santa gifts for Hamton and Furrball. * Elmyra goes out to buy a secret Santa gift for Dizzy. * Montana Max makes his music album, ''Montana Max Sings the Winter Holiday Hits. Voice Cast Members * John Kassir as Buster Bunny and the Radio Music Director (voices) * Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny, Bubbie Pig, Maria Duck and Granny (voices, taken over 1 character from the late June Foray respectively) * Jason Marsden as Plucky Duck (voice, sounding like a mix between Daffy Duck in the Looney Tunes series and Danger Duck in Loonatics Unleashed, replacing the late Joe Alaskey respectively) * Jeff Bergman as Professor Bugs, Professor Daffy, Professor Tweety, Professor Sylvester and Ralph Duck (voices, replacing the late Mel Blanc, the late Greg Burson and the late Joe Alaskey respectively) * Billy West as Hamton Pig, Professor Elmer and the other unseen Male Singer (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Don Messick and 1 character from the late Mel Blanc, the late Greg Burson and the late Joe Alaskey respectively) * Gail Matthius as Shirley the Loon (voice) * Kath Soucie as Fifi La Fume, Li’l Sneezer, Professor Lola and Nancy (voices) * Cree Summer Francks as Elmyra Duff, Mary Melody and the unseen female singer (voices) * Frank Welker as Gogo Dodo, Barky Marky, Furrball, Calamity Coyote, Uncle Stinky, Little Beeper, Officer Ralph and Byron Bassett (voices) * Danny Cooksey as Montana Max (voice) * Rob Paulsen as Fowlmouth, Banjo Possum, Arnold the Pit Bull, Professor Porky, Concord Condor, Jack and Mr. Hitcher (voices) * Maurice LaMarche as Dizzy Devil, Coach Sam and the unseen Male Singer (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Mel Blanc, the late Greg Burson and the late Joe Alaskey respectively) * Jim Cummings as Principal Taz, Pappy Pig, Wade Pig and the unseen Announcer (voices, taken over 1 character from both the late Jonathan Winters and the late Joe Alaskey respectively) * Edie McClurg as Winnie Pig (voice) * Candi Milo as Sweetie Bird (voice) * Jennifer Hale as the Shopping Clerk (voice) * Charles Adler as the Stage Host (voice) * June Foray as Granny (voice) Special Guest Voices * Ian McKellen as Santa Claus (voice) * Angela Lansbury as Mrs. Claus (voice) Trivia Notice * Charles Adler, the previous voice behind Buster Bunny, is to voice the Stage Host in this upcoming television film. * Jason Marsden, Jim Cummings, Jeff Bergman, Billy West and Maurice LaMarche voice Plucky Duck, Wade Pig, Professor Bugs, Professor Daffy, Professor Elmer, Coach Sam, Professor Tweety, Professor Sylvester and Ralph Duck in this upcoming television film, replacing both the late Jonathan Winters and the late Joe Alaskey respectively. * Tress MacNeille successfully replaces the late June Foray respectively. Easter Egg cameo appearances Alvin and the Chipmunks series * When Plucky's eyes transform into television eyes, Christmas Don't be Late begins playing on here. How I Spent my Vacation * Banjo Possum and Mr. Hitcher make returning appearances in this television film. Movie appearance * The entire gang watches A Tiny Toons Christmas Carol at Shirley's house. Transcript * [[Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent my Winter Vacation transcript|''Tiny Toon Adventures'': How I Spent my Winter Vacation transcript]] Category:Winter holidays Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Category:2019 films